


Still Seeing

by MrProphet



Category: The Sixth Sense (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Still Seeing

I was late back to work after lunch; better that than show up with tears in my jacket again. My last job let me go because they thought I'd been going out and getting into fights at lunch; which of course I had, but not on purpose.  
  
Honestly, this used to be way easier. I used to be so damned cute; people liked it when I was precocious. They never actually believed that I knew anything, they just found out the truth by humouring the moppet. 'Sure, we'll play this video; read this diary entry; look under the bed.'  
  
Now I'm thirty five. If I tell someone their dear departed wants them to know that Mommy Dearest pushed them down the stairs or that the money's in the pot on the fridge, they hit me. Fair enough, I guess; they don't feel it's any of my business.  
  
But I still see dead people. And it still sucks.


End file.
